Mouse Trap
by zelda-chic04
Summary: THERE'S A MOUSE IN THE HOUSE! InuYasha and Kagome are 'happily' married with three kids. As one of their normally crazy day goes on, their humble household becomes invaded by those annoying rodents
1. Chapter 1: The War Begins

***Author's note***: I would like to dedicate this story to my mom who has been having an all out war with the mice in our house^_^. She has given me some great inspiration to write a new fic for you all! I mean, these mice are smart! They'll lick all of the peanut butter that my mom puts on the traps and one mouse even TOOK the trap. So ENJOY!!  
  
~zelda-chic04  
  
P.S. One little note^_^, in this story InuYasha and Kagome are MARRIED and have three kids............don't freak out, lol............this is suppose to be a comedy not a sappy love romance.^___^  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Mouse Trap  
  
Chapter 1: The war beings  
  
As the kids ran around wildly Kagome hurriedly cooked breakfast and made two of her kids' lunches. Her littlest one, Kiana, who was four, ran around the kitchen with a pot on her head. Her middle child, Taina, who was twelve, stomped into the kitchen.  
  
"Mother! I have NOTHING to wear!" Taina complained still wearing her silky blue starred pajamas. Taina was your typical young junior high preteen.  
  
"Why don't you wear that blue hoodie you love so much?" Kagome suggested trying to flip over the cooking pancakes.  
  
"I wore that thing so like two weeks ago! I need something new and exciting!"  
  
"I don't know, but you better get changed before the bus comes missy!"  
  
Taina grumbled under her breath and stomped back out of the room. Kagome's oldest, Sakura, who was fifteen, sat patiently at the kitchen table watching her over reactive sister pout.  
  
"What a brat." Sakura laughed to herself.  
  
"Don't talk like that about your sister!" Kagome scolded while setting the pan into the sink.  
  
"Sorry mom, but you know it's true!"  
  
Kagome stared at her daughter. "Call me out-of-date, but what's been going on with your sister lately?" Kagome asked concerned.  
  
"What's new?! She has a major crush, along with all the rest of the girls on a really popular guy by the name of Marcus, and she's trying to act like a preppy girl to get his attention. Typical preteens!" Sakura shook her head like she was the parent.  
  
"Well that solves everything!" Kagome yelled out.  
  
"Solves what? That you actually know what's going on for once, mom?" Sakura laughed at herself.  
  
"NO! I found out why spatula's messed up. And I DO know what goes on, thank you very much!" Kagome answered back trying to act like a teen.  
  
Within the next minute a beeping horn was heard and Sakura darted from the table. "Bye mom! See you later!" Sakura waved running out the door. The beeping continued and Kagome looked outside the window to see that Taina was still not outside. "TAINA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! THE BUS IS WAITING!" Kagome screamed catching her screaming meemee toddler.  
  
"I'm ready mom! BYE!" Taina yelled back trying to get out the door.  
  
Kagome saw her approach the door and stopped Taina. Taina was wearing a tight black dress shirt that was Sakura's and a pair of really low-rise denim jeans that made her stomach show. She had an overload of make-up for someone Taina's age and her hair was put up with a few curls hanging down. "If you weren't late I'd make you change right now!" Taina shrugged and slammed the door closed.  
  
"I swear, that girl is gonna end up in the wrong crowd." Kagome said loudly to herself holding a squirming Kiana. "I hope you don't turn into somebody like your older sister, Taina." Kagome said to Kiana kissing her on the cheek and setting her down to let her run around again.  
  
Kagome smelt the air and smelled something burning. "AH! My cinnamon buns are burning!" She ran into the kitchen and made it in time to save the buns. Things were back to normal now in the Takashi residence. Normal meaning total chaos and no organization. As Kagome was in the middle of completing her morning routine of cooking the doorbell was rung. 'Man, must be Sango to pick up Kiana.' Kagome said to herself. "INUYASHA! Can you please get the door! I'm kind of tied up!" Kagome yelled finishing icing the cinnamon buns and picking up Kiana.  
  
Kagome waited for an answer but no reply. "INUYASHA! INU—oh screw it!" Kagome rushed to the door with her kid on one arm and the diaper bag in the other. She opened the door to get a warm welcome from Sango, her best friend. "Wow, I never thought you'd come!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Aunt Sango!" Kiana said in her toddler voice.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's crazy as usual." Sango said laughing with Kagome. "I'm assuming Kiana's ready to go. Makoto's sleeping right now." Sango said taking Kiana and the bag from Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled and waved at Kiana. "Buh bye honey! I'll see you later when I pick you up!" Kagome blew Kiana a kiss and she giggled.  
  
Sango and Kagome have been best friends forever and their husbands, Miroku and InuYasha, were good friends as well. Sango and Miroku have five kids; Liana, 17, Megumi, 13, Keiji, 7, and Makoto, 4. The two families are so close that they refer to Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha as Aunt and Uncle.  
  
Kagome shut the door and went to look for her missing husband. Looking everywhere, Kagome couldn't find him so she resorted to the basement. She found him on the cold concrete part of the floor sniffing the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome asked very puzzled.  
  
"I am on the hunt!" InuYasha informed quickly moving around.  
  
"The hunt for what?"  
  
"MICE!" InuYasha pounced into the corner of the room.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around to see a mouse run across the floor. "OH MY GOSH! A MOUSE!" Kagome shrieked jumping into InuYasha's arms.  
  
"Get off of me!" InuYasha yelled pushing Kagome off.  
  
"I'm you're wife! We have three kids! We had s—"  
  
"Shut up woman!" InuYasha kissed Kagome.  
  
Kagome smirked. "That's better."  
  
Suddenly the same mouse ran up and approached the two. "There you are you little booger!" InuYasha evilly grinned and leaped towards the mouse.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
HEY! I hoped this was an interesting story! Sorry for the first chappie for lacking some action, but u gotta say that Kagome's situation was pretty funny.........there WILL be more action and comedy coming in future chapters so stay tuned!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Between consciousness and mic...

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Mouse trap  
  
Chapter 2: Between consciousness and mice  
  
InuYasha jumped and dove for the mouse but it ran into the nearby hole before InuYasha could get it. InuYasha smacked his head against the wall and feel over swirly-eyed.  
  
Kagome screamed and ran over to her now unconscious husband. "INUYASHA! Are you ok?" Kagome picked InuYasha up and shook his shoulders. Kagome sighed when he didn't wake up. "Here we go again!" She picked up the dazed and confused man and carried him up the steps and walked into the kitchen with him in her arms. Kagome set InuYasha up in a chair and placed a small bowl of ramen in the microwave.  
  
When the aroma began to fill the room, InuYasha's nose and ears began to twitch. After the microwave stopped beeping, Kagome took the ramen and placed it on the table in front of InuYasha. Immediately, InuYasha shot up and ate the whole bowl of ramen quicker than lightning.  
  
"RAMEN! MINE!" InuYasha mumbled half out of it slurping the last noodle in his mouth.  
  
"Works every time." Kagome whispered to herself. "Looks like you're back to normal honey."  
  
"Oh eayh...ho haye...oohho aehy..." InuYasha tried to say falling back over.  
  
"Wow...ok...DRASTIC MEASURES!" Kagome shouted running to the refrigerator. She dug through the whole thing and finally found a hug jar of dill pickles. Kagome walked back over to the sleeping InuYasha and dumped the whole jar of pickles on top of his head.  
  
"WHAAAAA!! AAA!! PICKLES!" InuYasha screamed waving his arms frantically.  
  
"Welcome back—"Kagome began to say.  
  
"WOMAN! YOU ARE ANNOYING!! COME HERE!" InuYasha turned around to where Kagome was and kissed her madly.  
  
'That's the only bad thing about pickles, they make him go crazy and be VERY passionate.' Kagome said and rolled her eyes. "Ok dear! NOW, can you PLEASE explain to me about this 'mice' thing."  
  
"What mice thing?"  
  
"THE REASON WHY YOU DIDN'T HELP ME WITH THE MORNING CHAOS! THE REASON WHY YOU RAN INTO THE WALL! THE REASON—"  
  
"OK! Stop nagging woman!"  
  
"I am NOT nagging!"  
  
"You wanna bet?!"  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"AAHH!!" InuYasha screamed falling into the pickle juice covered floor.  
  
"Explain mister!" Kagome began to tap her foot.  
  
'Sh!t, that's not good!' InuYasha said to himself while jumping off the floor. "Fine woman, I'll explain. I woke up after Kiana pounced on top of us and I began my usual morning routine. For some reason my senses perked up and I sensed something run around the house. I ran around sniffing the air and ended up in the basement where you found me trying to attack those annoying rodents! I want those fiends were gone!" InuYasha started shaking his fist while tears were running down his face (A/N: Ya know how those anime peeps are when they're talking about something and they have those streams of tears run down their face.).  
  
"RETARD! Now we have MICE to deal with along with our kids, and our lives, and our jobs, and our—"Kagome began to complain.  
  
"YOU'RE NAGGING AGAIN!"  
  
"I am NOT!"  
  
"You want to bet?!"  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
InuYasha flew into the ground again. Kagome picked up her dishrag and began to clean up the now smelling pickle juice. "Now what do you suppose we do now since we have mice?"  
  
"HELLO! You have me woman! I can sniff those things out and kill them and shred them to pieces!"  
  
"So then explain to me what happened earlier."  
  
"It was a slight mishap!"  
  
"I'm calling an exterminator." Kagome got up off the now clean floor and walked over to the phone. InuYasha darted in front of the phone and spread his arms out.  
  
"THAT'S OK! It'll be cheaper if I do it! No extra expenses!" A sweat bullet ran down InuYasha's forehead while trying to compromise with his pissed-off wife.  
  
"No matter what we do there will be extra costs! Either we can call an exterminator and our home will be on one piece OR if you try to get rid of the mice we misewell get a new home!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WOMAN!?"  
  
"Remember what happened last month with the bathroom?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Idgit! Last month you saw those 'ladybugs' and flipped out. You claimed that you could do it yourself and ended up gassing out everyone BUT the ladybugs! We had to stay in a hotel for three days while the exterminator got rid of the bugs and degassed our house." Kagome stared at InuYasha and tapped her foot.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Now you see why I don't want you to do it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"FREAK! Why do I try do anything with you anymore?!" Kagome began to sob.  
  
InuYasha perked up from Kagome's high-pitched crying and put his hands on her shoulder's. "Ka...Kagome...honey..."  
  
"Don't you honey me!!!" Kagome snapped walking out of the kitchen.  
  
'B!tch!' InuYasha screamed inside of his head. 'I'm not going to run after you everytime!' InuYasha sighed to himself and went to find come cheese for the mice.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
InuYasha stopped what he was doing when he heard Kagome's blood curdling scream. He ran to where Kagome was, which was in the family room, and screamed himself.  
  
"INUYASHA!! Quit screaming like a girl and help me!" Kagome pleaded getting trampled over by hundreds of mice.  
  
"What did you do woman?!" InuYasha asked trying to hit away all of the mice.  
  
"NOTHING! I just came downstairs and all these rodents attacked me!"  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes and began barking at all the mice. He rounded them all up and sent the mice back down into the basement. Kagome lay exhausted on the floor and couldn't move. InuYasha noticed his helpless wife on the floor and helped her up.  
  
"Well that's always good! Just send them down in the basement where they'll still be forever!" Kagome complained again.  
  
"Shut up." InuYasha folded his arms and looked away.  
  
"What do you suppose we do now smart one?"  
  
"Get them!" InuYasha ran back to the basement door and tried to open it but was stopped by Kagome.  
  
"WAIT BEFORE YOU DESTROY SOMETHING! Lets think of a plan first. I think we should get some bats, rackets, whatever and hit them when they come out again and then throw down some mouse traps." Kagome stated.  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome growled low. "What's your idea wise guy?"  
  
"I think we should just do some good ol' old fashioned fighting!" InuYasha cracked his knuckles.  
  
"In your life!" Kagome hit InuYasha in the head and he fell into the ground.  
  
Kagome walked to the garage and got out some tennis rackets, baseball bats, mousetraps and a frying pan from the kitchen. She went back to the basement door where InuYasha was still on the ground. "C'mon hot cakes...lets roll!" Kagome cheered a bit dropping the baseball bat and tennis racket down at him.  
  
"You like to hurt me, don't you?" InuYasha moaned.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. I'd call it 'required control'. Let's get this thing over with!" Kagome helped InuYasha back up and slowly opened the door.  
  
Immediately InuYasha jumped through the door screaming and waving his arms. Kagome opened the door the rest of the way and saw just InuYasha looking like an idiot. "Where'd all the mice go?!" Kagome asked puzzled.  
  
"Huh?" InuYasha stopped and looked around. "Dang! What happened?"  
  
"You're telling me!"  
  
InuYasha ran back up the steps and brought Kagome down with him. They cautiously looked around each corner and watched out for each other's back. Just when they thought it was safe, all the mice came hurdling back at the two. The chaos took InuYasha by surprise and left Kagome standing by herself.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Mice are everywhere!" Kagome screamed throwing mouse traps everywhere and swinging her frying pan weapon to defend herself. The snapping of traps and pinging of little mice hitting the pan was the last thing Kagome heard when she finally became overcome by the terrorizing mice. 


	3. Chapter 3: Mousefu

***Author's note***: I would like to ALSO dedicate this story to Chibi Horsewoman who is gonna be a mommy!^_^ and she also dedicated a story to me so...yeah^_^ Just hope you and ur hubby don't have problems like InuYasha and Kagome do^_^ and I hope your husband is safe and comes home soon from Kuwait!^_^  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha! But I do own my Jelly Belly jellybeans I'm eating now and my YSU (Youngstown state university) ID card. (I'm now an official college student^_^)  
  
Mouse Trap  
  
Chapter 3: Mouse-Fu  
  
Kagome jumped and took in a deep breath of air. She frantically looked around for her husband who was still nowhere to be found. Then all of a sudden, she saw InuYasha leap out of the ocean of mice and cling to the ceiling. He was shaking like mad which puzzled Kagome.  
  
"InuYasha! Are you ok?" Kagome asked trying to pull InuYasha down.  
  
InuYasha hissed and jumped down and fell on top of Kagome. He curled up into a ball on Kagome's lap and began to purr. Obviously Kagome was quite startled by all this and threw InuYasha off who just clung to the ceiling again.  
  
"Ok! That's it! We're going back upstairs and calling a professional because this is just too much for you!" Kagome ordered trying to pull down InuYasha again.  
  
While Kagome was eagerly trying to get InuYasha down, all the little mice, which invaded their house, were starting to jump up onto Kagome again. InuYasha continued to hiss at all the mice while Kagome was trying to bat away all of them again. She reached for her frying pan but realized it was gone. Kagome looked behind herself and saw her weapon being carried away by all the little mice.  
  
She dove for the frying pan to grab it but she fell short. The mice were still carrying it and now were carrying her away. "INUYASHA! HELP ME!" Kagome screamed.  
  
InuYasha hissed and jumped down. He looked around fiercely and spotting Kagome being taken away towards a small door. InuYasha began to bark and tossed away all the mice that were surrounding him. He finally reached Kagome and with his mouth picked her up by the collar of her shirt. With the mice still jumping around, InuYasha pounced around and managed to get up the basement steps.  
  
InuYasha dropped Kagome in the middle of the family room floor and curled up in her lap. Kagome shook her head and realized where she now was. Looking down, she saw InuYasha curled up and purring on her lap. Kagome screamed and threw him off.  
  
"What are you doing?! I thought you were trying to be a 'man'?" Kagome yelled. She noticed that InuYasha still wasn't acting normal. He was crawling around like an animal and clawed at anything possible.  
  
'What is he doing?' Kagome began to think. Suddenly, Kagome remembered something that her doctor said. 'I remember him saying that InuYasha has something called a "mouse-fu". It happens whenever mice overcome InuYasha. To cure it you have to let him sit in your lap and pet him'. "InuYasha, come here!" Kagome said in a soothing tone.  
  
InuYasha looked warily at her and slowly crawled over. He stopped in front of Kagome and sniffed the air. InuYasha jumped into Kagome's lap and purred. Kagome was startled a bit and then began to pet InuYasha's head. He was content for a time and continued to purr. Unexpectedly, InuYasha looked up at Kagome's face and shot her a glare.  
  
"What the hell are you doing woman?!" InuYasha barked getting out of her lap.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. 'He's back...' "You had a case of 'mouse-fu'."  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"You won't remember anything from it. I'm going to call an exterminator right now if you don't mind." Kagome got up and walked over to a phone.  
  
"HOLD IT! I do mind woman!" InuYasha grabbed her wrist.  
  
"So what do you want me to do then?" Kagome asked pulling away.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Kagome growled and walked to the front door.  
  
"Don't tell me you're gonna leave me!! If you are I'll never let you back into this house!" InuYasha demanded.  
  
"I'm just going to get the neighbor's cat." Kagome walked out the door and left momentarily.  
  
"Oh."  
  
InuYasha was pacing around the kitchen waiting for Kagome to comeback. He ate every ramen cup in the kitchen and chugged the jar of pickle juice. Finally, he heard the front door open and close and went to see Kagome. "It's about time you came back woman! I've been waiting forever!" InuYasha complained.  
  
"I wasn't even gone five minutes." Kagome responded holding the neighbor's cat in her arms.  
  
"Get that cat away from me!!" InuYasha hollered while jumping away.  
  
"I know you don't like cats Inu, but since you won't let me call an exterminator, this is our next best thing. So take it or leave it!"  
  
"NO! I will do this thing on my own!"  
  
"Whatever." Kagome kissed his cheek and walked to the basement door.  
  
InuYasha smirked and grabbed Kagome. He began to passionately kiss her and then screamed when the cat tried to get free.  
  
"ACK! D*MN IT WOMAN!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"It's your fault..." Kagome opened the door and let the cat go.  
  
"It is NOT my fault." InuYasha pointed his finger in Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome ignored him and walked down the basement steps.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome...I...I...WAIT FOR ME WOMAN!" InuYasha stuttered and then ran after Kagome.  
  
"What? You afraid of those little mice now?" Kagome winked.  
  
"NO! NOT AT ALL!" InuYasha yelled back clinging to Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Sure, then why are you holding on to me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because I love my wifey!" InuYasha squeezed Kagome like a teddy bear.  
  
"You're scared."  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN!"  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of! The cat is taking care of ev—"Kagome looked around the corner to find the cat bounded and tied to a steak in the ground.  
  
"ACK!" InuYasha screamed jumping into Kagome's arms.  
  
"INUYASHA! Grow up!" Kagome dropped InuYasha on the floor.  
  
"But...but...but..." InuYasha said when he started to get his 'mouse-fu'.  
  
"OK! Stay here!" Kagome pushed InuYasha into a corner in the opposite side of the basement and slammed a box on his head. "Now don't move! I'll get the cat and then we can call an exterminator."  
  
InuYasha nodded his head while rocking back and forth and sucking his thumb. Kagome rolled her eyes and went back over to the 'cat crucifixion'. Quietly she tried to walk over and take the cat back but the mice spotted her and took her over as well (again). 


	4. Chapter 4: InuYasha to the rescue!

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Mouse trap  
  
Chapter 4: InuYasha to the rescue!  
  
As the mice crawled up Kagome's legs, she found her frying pan again and began to beat away at all the mice. After hitting away at all the mice, Kagome ended up clearing away a path for her to get to the cat. It almost seemed like she parted the mice like Moses parted the Red Sea. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and began to untie the cat not even thinking twice about her husband who was about to crack. 'Aren't men supposed to be the strong ones here?' Kagome asked herself picking up the passed out cat.  
  
When Kagome turned around almost all of the mice disappeared. Looking around, Kagome heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the area of the basement InuYasha was in. Quickly, she ran over to him but was stopped by mice jumping everywhere.  
  
"INUYASHA! INUYASHA! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Kagome yelled still holding onto the cat. She heard a low mumble coming from underneath the mice.  
  
Out of nowhere, several mice flew into the air and landed on the floor by Kagome's feet. InuYasha jumped into the air and started to hit away all of the mice. Kagome held the cat close to her and ducked down to protect herself from all the flying mice. When she heard the mayhem die down, Kagome looked up to find the last of the mice scurrying away and InuYasha crouched on the ground like an animal.  
  
"InuYasha, honey. Are you ok?" Kagome asked getting up. She placed the cat on the ground but it just began to twitch. "InuYasha?" Kagome said again.  
  
InuYasha began to crawl around on the floor while Kagome was slowly walking up to him. When Kagome went to touch InuYasha's head he hissed and squeak like a mouse. Kagome jumped back and covered her mouth with her hands. "INUYASHA! YOU HAVE MOUSE-FU AGAIN!" Kagome screamed. "OK! *I *'ll take control now!" Kagome said grabbing InuYasha's collar and dragging him up the steps.  
  
Kagome took InuYasha in the front yard and squirted cold water on him from the hose. InuYasha shook his body like a dog and stood up. "What the hell was that for woman!" InuYasha yelled out.  
  
"You had mouse-fu again." Kagome folded her arms and looked away.  
  
"I TOLD YOU THAT—I had mouse-fu?" InuYasha asked scratching his head.  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome answered unemotionally grabbing the handle of the front door. "Um..."  
  
"What?" InuYasha said low ringing out his shirt.  
  
"Uh...the door is locked..." Kagome turned around and gave a weak smile.  
  
"LOCKED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S LOCKED!" InuYasha yelled jumping in front of Kagome.  
  
Suddenly a small folded note slipped under the door. Kagome picked it up and began to read it. "We have taken over your house and there's nothing you can do! Love, the Mice." Kagome read out loud.  
  
"Well...that sucks!" InuYasha said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"It's not that bad!"  
  
"It is! But that's not the point." Kagome hit InuYasha in the head. "The point is that the cat is still in the house with all the mice!"  
  
"Oh...screw the cat..."  
  
"You have no feelings!"  
  
"It's an animal!"  
  
"So are you!"  
  
There was a five-minute period where neither of them talked. Kagome put her hands in her pockets and began to walk away.  
  
'Sh!t. That isn't good. Kagome has her hands in her pockets.' InuYasha said to himself. "Um...Kagome, where are you going dear?"  
  
"I'M GOING TO FIND A WAY TO GET IN AND DON'T BABY ME!" Kagome screamed walking around the side of the house.  
  
"Sh!t" InuYasha said out loud to himself.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
"D@mn. I hope she's not pregnant because she's moody and has super good hearing."  
  
"I HEARD THAT TOO!"  
  
InuYasha growled and sat down to sulk. As soon as he sat down he heard a loud thump coming from the window. He jumped up to see what it was. He fell over to see that it was the cat now stuck to the window.  
  
"Maybe this IS getting bad...KAGOME!" InuYasha began to scream for Kagome but didn't hear anything. 'I hope she's not ignoring me.' He thought. InuYasha began to run around the house to try to find where Kagome went. He finally made it to the backyard to see Kagome tied up and little mice running away.  
  
"KAGOME! I'm coming!" InuYasha shouted running to his helpless wife.  
  
Kagome twitched and squirmed to try to motion InuYasha not to come any further. InuYasha knelt down and began to untie Kagome. Once he untied the mouth gag Kagome screamed out.  
  
"Go back! There's a huge mouse!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Whatever woman! You're just pulling my—"InuYasha paused when he saw a mouse crawl up to him with a Sailor Moon suit on. "What the hell are you?" InuYasha asked holding the mouse by it's tail.  
  
"It's huge! RUN AWAY!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"You're pathetic!" InuYasha barked holding the mouse in her face. Kagome screamed and looked the other way.  
  
"You never answered my question mouse!" InuYasha ordered.  
  
"It's a mouse! It can't talk!" Kagome said hitting InuYasha in the side.  
  
"You wanna bet?" The mouse said bitting InuYasha's wrist.  
  
"AAAHHH!! That hurt rodent!" InuYasha roared.  
  
"Serves you right!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Shut up woman!" InuYasha yelled shaking his fist.  
  
Right after InuYasha yelled at Kagome the mouse bit InuYasha again. "Don't talk to your wife like that!"  
  
"What do you know!" InuYasha yelled throwing the mouse into the air.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You are so inconsiderate!" The mouse flew back towards InuYasha and bit him again.  
  
"WWWWOOOOMMMAAAANNN!"  
  
"Never trust a man to do anything." Kagome sighed.  
  
"I heard that!" InuYasha yelled. 


	5. Chapter 5: Insanity or just plain stupid...

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Mouse Trap  
  
Chapter 5: Insanity or just plain stupidity?  
  
"INUYASHA! JUST STOP!" Kagome yelled.  
  
InuYasha growled. "Stop what?"  
  
"Put the mouse down and untie me!"  
  
"Fine! Whatever you want..." InuYasha sulked. Kagome shot him a glare and InuYasha walked over faster.  
  
InuYasha untied Kagome and helped her up. InuYasha began to growl and pounce around.  
  
Kagome just gave him a weird look. "Um...honey? What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for that huge mouse!"  
  
"What huge mouse?"  
  
"That one that tied you up!"  
  
"Um...no HUGE mouse tied me up..."  
  
"So how did you get tied up?"  
  
"I accidentally fell into one of your traps that you set to catch the neighbor's kids."  
  
InuYasha mouthed an O. "Well...um..."  
  
"It's ok dear..." Kagome said patting his shoulder. "We all go crazy sometimes..."  
  
"I AM NO GOING CRAZY, WOMAN!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
InuYasha got a scared look in his eyes. "Fine...you win...AGAIN!"  
  
Kagome smiled big. "Ok, enough of your complaining...lets try to get back in the house!"  
  
"I am NOT complaining!" InuYasha folded his arms.  
  
"Ok...ok...you're right..."  
  
"That's right woman!"  
  
"You're POUTING!" Kagome stuck out her tongue.  
  
InuYasha growled and jumped to tackle Kagome. She saw him coming and stepped to the side. InuYasha missed and landed in the pile of mulch that still had to be spread out. Kagome began to laugh really hard and fell over from laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at now woman?!" InuYasha ordered.  
  
"You doofus!" Kagome continued to laugh.  
  
InuYasha growled. "Lets just go inside! They might be eating my pickles!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Is that all you ever think about?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what else?"  
  
"Ramen."  
  
Kagome fell over again. "Nevermind..."  
  
InuYasha stood up and brushed off the mulch. He walked past Kagome and tried to open the back door. It was locked. InuYasha shook it really hard to try to get it open. "DMN IT WOMAN! The door is locked!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"I know! That's why I have this!" Kagome replied taking out a spare key from one of those fake rocks you hide things in.  
  
A sweat drop ran down InuYasha's forehead. "Will you quit outsmarting me woman!"  
  
"Well...if you would just use your brain more you wouldn't have that problem. And I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me 'woman'."  
  
"Then what do you want me to call you?"  
  
"My name."  
  
"Ok then, woman."  
  
"I HAVE A NAME! IT'S KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I outta kill you..."  
  
"Whoa! Hold the phone!"  
  
"Quit being an idiot!"  
  
"I'm not an idiot!"  
  
"My butt you're not! Do you want to go inside or not?"  
  
"Yeah I wanna go inside..."  
  
"Then stop your pouting and shut up!"  
  
"You're not my mother!"  
  
"I'm the mother of your three children!"  
  
InuYasha grumbled and put his hands in his pockets. Kagome shook her head and unlocked the door. She went inside the house but InuYasha was still outside. "OH MY GOSH! InuYasha! Come quick! All the pickles are gone!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Almost immediately InuYasha came running into the kitchen where Kagome was. "What do you mean all the pickles are gone!" InuYasha began to search high and low in the refrigerator to find that all of his ten pickle jars were still there. "Don't EVER trick me like that again! You could've killed me!"  
  
"So...not like you care about ME at all!" Kagome snapped back.  
  
InuYasha growled. "What's that suppose to mean!"  
  
"Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"  
  
"NO! NOT THE COUCH! ANYTHING BUT THE COUCH!" InuYasha fell to his knees and begged.  
  
"Get up!" Kagome looked at her wrist watch and realized what time it was. "Oh my! I gotta go pick up Kiana from daycare!" Kagome exclaimed running around trying to find her purse and keys.  
  
"Don't leave me here by myself with all the mice!" InuYasha whined.  
  
"You'll be fine! I probably won't be home before Sakura and Taina get here. I'll be back soon!" Kagome waved her hand and went into the garage.  
  
"WOMAN! WWOOOMMMAAANN!!" InuYasha yelled trying to stop Kagome but it was too late. InuYasha ran around to the front of the house to see Kagome backing out of the garage and head down the street. "Stupid women..." InuYasha grumbled.  
  
InuYasha sunk back in the couch and sulked. "Now what am I gonna do? Oh yeah! I wanna eat some pickles!" InuYasha jumped off the couch and headed to the kitchen to get his pickles. He opened a jar and started to eat them when he heard a loud rumble. "Uh oh...that's not good..." 


	6. Chapter 6: Child's play

Author's Note: Hello peeps! Sorry for the LONG delay...I've been VERY busy. So much has happened and I no chance to get around to my stories, but I'm glad I'm back! I had graduation, a break up of a boyfriend, open house, grandparent's anniversary party, NEW boyfriend, and many other things. Hopefully I'll be able to stay and I'll the rest of the stories updated asap! Hopefully after I start college in the end of August I'll still be able to write more.  
  
Zelda-chic04  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
Mouse Trap  
  
Chapter 6: Child's play  
  
InuYasha sat on the couch, looked out the window and sighed like a dog would. Once his wife's car was out of sight he stood up and stretched. "I can't believe that woman left me here with all these filthy rodents." InuYasha mumbled to himself. Next thing he knew the floor started to shake. InuYasha ran into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan from the cupboard and headed towards the basement door. "Come and get me you stupid rats!" InuYasha hollered. Immediately the rumbling got louder and the shaking more violent. It was like the mice knew what he was saying.  
  
Out of nowhere a loud squealing was heard. InuYasha hit the deck and covered his head. The rumbling ended and shaking stopped. Then he finally remembered that it was the girls' school bus. InuYasha stood up and walked towards the front door. As usual he heard Taina's complaining as Sakura opened the door to go in.  
  
"Hi dad...um, what's that?" Sakura said noticing the frying pan in InuYasha's hand.  
  
InuYasha looked down and quickly put his hand behind his back. "OH! Um...it's nothing!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"So...how was your guys' day?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Don't get me started! First of all Alina said that-"Taina started to ramble.  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura barked.  
  
"MAKE ME!" Taina snapped back.  
  
"GIRLS! Sakura don't talk to your sister like that! Anyway, how was your day Sakura?" InuYasha butted in.  
  
"Boring as usual..."  
  
All of a sudden the violent shaking came back and scared the girls.  
  
"DADDY! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Taina screamed.  
  
"It's an earthquake dummy!" Sakura said trying to hold onto something.  
  
"It's...um..." InuYasha started.  
  
"It's what?" Both the girls said.  
  
Before InuYasha could explain there was a loud bang and an ocean of mice came seeping from the basement and to where the three were standing.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! MICE! SAVE ME!" Taina screamed jumping onto a nearby couch.  
  
"It's just mice you sissy! And where the hell did all these mice come from?!" Sakura said trying to hit away all the mice with her book bag.  
  
"Um...we have a little mice problem..." InuYasha tried to say while hitting the mice with his frying pan.  
  
"LITTLE! YOU CALL THIS LITTLE?!" Taina screamed again.  
  
"I'll explain later! Just help me get these mice back down in the basement." InuYasha said moving for the basement door.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and began to help her dad. Taina stayed seated on the couch. "C'mon you lazy bum!" Sakura said to Taina.  
  
"NO! These mice are so nasty and there's no way I'm going to touch them!" Taina said turning away from Sakura.  
  
"If you don't help these mice will be here forever!" Sakura said scaring Taina and making her jump.  
  
"Ok...fine! Have it your way! But if I break a nail or something you're gonna b responsible!"  
  
"Whatever..." Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"GIRLS!" InuYasha barked.  
  
"Yes dad!" The girls both said trying to move the mice back down in the basement.  
  
"Ok, Taina, you stay by the door and make sure the mice go down and stay down, Sakura, you'll help me gather the mice and throw them back down into the basement. Got it?" InuYasha ordered.  
  
The three started their duties and all seemed to go well. Well, except for Taina. The mice kept jumping around and crawling back up. Taina found a pillow and tried to hit back all the mice. Pretty soon the mice started crawling up her legs and half her body and Taina screamed.  
  
On the other hand Sakura and InuYasha were pretty much done finding and throwing the mice back down in the basement. When they started to rest they heard Taina's ear piercing scream. They ran downstairs to see Taina up to her neck in Mice.  
  
"AHH!!! This is totally gross! Get them off of me!" Taina kicked and screamed. InuYasha and Sakura picked off all the mice and threw them back down into the basement. Once they were all gone all three quickly shut the door and leaned up against it.  
  
"Whew I'm glad that's over." InuYasha said wiping sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, now you can explain what's going on!" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Ok...well..." InuYasha started to say until there was a heavy banging against the basement door. 


End file.
